The invention relates to a method for optimizing the operation of a plurality of compressor assemblies of a natural-gas compression station.
Natural-gas compression stations are controlled or regulated by means of what may be referred to as station automation, the task of which is to implement as actual values the desired values, predetermined by a central dispatching unit, for specific characteristic values of the natural-gas compression station. The station throughflow, which is the throughflow quantity through the natural-gas compression station, the suction pressure on the inlet side of the natural-gas compression station, the final pressure on the outlet side of the natural-gas compression station or the final temperature on the outlet side of the natural-gas compression station, for instance, may function as desired values (setpoint values) of this kind.
The compressor assemblies of such natural-gas compression stations often differ from one another both in the very differently designed drive machines and in different rotors, by means of which the gas transport through the natural-gas compression station is carried out.
Published documents in this field of endeavor include U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,467, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,263, European Patent Application 0 576 238, and European Patent Application 0 769 624. Each of these documents is incorporated into the present application by reference.